Only Darkness Without Sunshine
by honus47
Summary: This story is AU and VERY dark. *DEATH-FIC* Rated T to be safe. Alludes to rape but not descriptive. Season 9 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Only Darkness Without Sunshine

This story is AU and VERY dark. ***DEATH-FIC*** Rated T to be safe. _**Alludes**_ to rape but not descriptive. Season 9 finale.

A/N I was in a very dark place for few days and this story came to life. After the darkness left, I contemplated posting this or deleting it but since nherbie looked at it, I decided to post it. This is NOT something I normally write, but this time it is.

Arlo Turk stormed out of his shop and jumped into his truck. He tore down the dirty, dusty street of town like the hounds of Hell were after him. He had just received a sat-phone call from Henrietta Lange telling him her team's SUV had been blown up with a rocket. He's doubtful of anyone being alive but she had told him the missile had hit the SUV in the lower right side and there may be a slim chance someone made it. The coordinates she gave him were around 6 miles away and he just knew he wasn't going to be in time. She had had a chopper waiting for the team to evac them after the mission was done. That chopper was still in the area holding until he can get to the site . Hetty had sounded very distraught over the phone as she had thought the mission was doomed for failure before it even started.

A mile or so from the place he was headed to, Arlo saw a plume of smoke coming from behind the hill in front of him. He slowed his truck down to stop the dust coming from his tires. If there was anyone at the site , he didn't want to give himself away. He stopped at the base of the hill, grabbed his binoculars and exited his truck. He crawled the last few yards to the top of the hill and stared down into Dante's Inferno. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. General Vasquez and several of his men were pulling two bodies from the back seat of the SUV. He saw him put his fingers to the neck of Agent Callen and through the binoculars he could see him tell his men that he was alive. He checked Agent Hanna next and told them the same. Both agents were alive, but unconscious. By the looks of the SUV, Arlo was surprised they were but then the general told his men something that Arlo couldn't see and the men pulled their side-arms and shot both agents in the head. Seeing the brutality the general was capable of, Arlo vomited in the dirt. He noticed the general looking into the front of the SUV and checking for a pulse on Agent Blye. Finding one, he had his men pull her from the SUV and then he saw the shaggy haired blonde guy. He couldn't get a clear shot at his head, so he shot him in the chest. The way Deeks was laying in the front of the SUV, the bullet hit him in the center of his chest and traveled to the right side of Deeks exiting out of his back after going though his lung. Arlo had no idea that Deeks was still alive, only that the general had shot him. Then he saw the general tell his men something and they grabbed Agent Blye by her pony tail and dragged her to their vehicle and then drove off.

Arlo made sure they were out of sight before he slipped and slid his way down the hill, jumped into his truck, and went around the hill to the blown up SUV and thought he was surprised the gas tank never blew. As he slid to a stop he was already exiting the truck and running to the mangled mess of metal that used to be an SUV. The fire was pretty much all burned down and he decided to try and get Deeks out of the front seat. He needed to pry the seat belt holder from the floor in order to get him out. When he did, he noticed Deeks was still bleeding from his chest. That shouldn't be happening with a dead person. The heart isn't pumping so no blood flow. It should be draining out of his body from the wound in his back. Arlo laid Deeks down alongside Callen and checked for a pulse. To his utter amazement, he found one. A weak one, but a pulse all the same. As Arlo cradled him in his arms, he could feel broken ribs move under his hand. Arlo wondered if Deeks would make it to the hospital.

He called Hetty to tell her to send him the chopper because Deeks was still alive. She asked him about the others and he told her what he had seen. Hetty did not take the news well. She told him the chopper would be at his location shortly and would he please come back to Los Angeles with it . She wanted a debrief face to face. Arlo informed her he would but he needed to hide his truck. It would do him no good to be found out. When the chopper landed, Arlo told the pilot what he had planned and would he go along with it. The chopper pilot agreed with him and Arlo tore to his truck and took off. He put his truck in a gulley a mile or so from the SUV and opened the hood as though it had engine problems. He started walking back and within a few minutes, the chopper was picking him up. The 3 hour ride to Pacific Beach Medical hospital was the longest ride he had ever been on as it felt as though it lasted for days. The medic on board had his hands full with Deeks and Arlo was grateful that Hetty had the foresight to put 2 units of blood for each agent on the chopper. Since Hanna was the same type as Deeks, the medic was helped greatly. He needed it all before the arrival. He was more concerned with the lung issue and possible skull fracture. As the chopper was settling down on the heli-pad Deeks crashed. The medic brought him back but it wasn't pretty. The man has broken ribs, a hole in his lung, a possible skull fracture, and a large caliber gunshot wound to his chest. How much more could he take?

The doctors and nurses waiting for Deeks to be off loaded were wondering if they had a patient or another corpse. When they saw the medic put the paddles away, they ran the gurney to the door, transferred Deeks to the gurney and rushed him off to surgery.

The surgical wing doors whooshed open, a doctor came through and promptly asked. "Deeks family?"

Hetty stood and told him, "I am his next of kin, Henrietta Lange. How is he?"

"My name is Dr. Turner and I headed up the surgical team that worked on your friend." The doctor began slowly, the fatigue evident in his voice. "He made it through surgery and is now in the ICU, listed in critical condition. Things didn't go as smoothly as I would have liked. We lost him on the table, once, but we were able to bring him back." That information did nothing to calm the fears of the small group standing before him.

"His injuries are significant. He had lost a lot of blood and was in deep shock when he got to the OR," the doctor said in a monotone, betraying his exhaustion. But, his voice rose as he went over the details. "The bullet entered his upper chest just to the right of his sternum, and then exited at the top right of his back. It was a large caliber bullet and did a lot of damage, but luckily we were able to repair all the damage it caused. He also has two broken ribs, and a CT scan showed he suffered a linear skull fracture. In addition, he has multiple contusions to his face and head, along with burns on both legs." Then he paused to let all the information sink in and looked up to see the raw emotions on the faces of the small group. "I'm afraid you can't visit him just yet." He continued. "The next twenty-four hours are critical. We've got him heavily sedated right now and we're also monitoring him closely for any chance of a bleeder in his skull. You can see him through the windows in ICU if you like."

As he started to go, the doctor paused and turned back to say, "Your friend is a fighter, or he wouldn't be alive right now."

Marty Deeks's mind drifted in a murky world of strange sounds and soft movement. He thought someone was touching him but he didn't know why or who. Memories floated through his mind of large computer screens and people standing around a large table in a darkened room. People who he can see but not remember what their names are. They all merged together, but he couldn't make sense of them. His chest felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't seem to catch his breath. His head was throbbing, and a memory exploded in his mind of being in a ball of fire, following an explosion and then a feeling of loss as his world became filled with exquisite pain and then his mind shut down to total darkness once again.

It was early evening of the tenth day that Marty Deeks started to crawl his way through the dark recesses of his mind to consciousness. He first became aware of beeps and then the smell of antiseptic and it brought to his mind memories of a hospital and then he heard muted voices. They sounded, careful? . . . worried? . . . As his eyes crept open, the voices stopped and then he heard, "Welcome back Mr. Deeks. You had us worried you were turning into another Rip Van Winkle."

"Hetty? Others ok? What happened?" He quizzed her.

Hetty responded without answering his questions , "Calm yourself Mr. Deeks. I'll let you know all that later. First let me get your doctor so he can check you over. Try not to move around too much. You're just starting to heal and we don't want you pulling any stitches loose and ruin the doctors handiwork ." And then left the room looking for the doctor.

Deeks spied Nell sitting alongside the bed with her eyes full of tears and wondered what was wrong. "Nell? Why are you crying?" He croaked .

"We thought we had lost you Marty. You've been in a coma for 10 days and the first few of those days were touch and go. They, _**we**_ , were concerned you wouldn't come back to us. You suffered some horrendous injuries. But right now, please stay quiet until the doctor checks you over. You were intubated until this morning so your throat has to be sore. So save everything for later. Ok?"

Rather than reply, Deeks just nodded his head.

Within minutes, the doctor and two nurses entered the room and started checking him all over. After he was done he deemed that Mr. Deeks was indeed on the road to recovery but that he should keep talking to a minimum until tomorrow.

The next morning, Hetty showed up early and started telling him of the events he was having trouble remembering. When she was finished, he vomited in the trash can and when he finished a rage came over him to make even Max Gentry quiver in his boots. All he could think of was the general and his men. They took his family from him and he was going to have justice. Right now he had to get healthy but there were other things he could get started on. After Hetty left, he called Nell and asked her to come visit him tonight and to bring Eric also.

All day long Deeks thought of what had happened in Mexico. He just couldn't remember anything after the chopper with Mosley and her son left. Someone had to answer for it and he was going to do his damnedest to get it done. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear his door open until Nell said hello. "So, what's up Deeks?"

"Nell, I need some back-stopping done. I need it from birth until now in the name of Martin Andrews, a lawyer with a stellar record. I need everything. Birth certificate, college diploma, law school diploma, passport, drivers license, social security card, just . . . everything. I need the same for Kensi in the name of Fern Marie Macado. Plus a marriage license for the two of us. Her occupation will be as a paralegal. And then I need you to drain both of our current savings accounts and put it all into a new account under our backstopped names. And then, I'll need you guys to get her dads sniper rifle from our house and put it in the lockbox behind the front seat in my truck. From our house I need to get her dads medals, journal, and all of her pictures of him. Also her engagement ring. That's in a lockbox in the back of our closet. The code is Fern8. If you happen to see anything else that I may have forgotten about, grab it also. Then I need to sell the house and put all the money in the savings. There are two sat-phones there that I'll also need. When I get out of here, I'm heading to Mexico to get her back. Someway, somehow, I'll find her and someone will pay for taking my family away. I need you both to keep this secret. When I leave here, I'm going to disappear. You may get a call sometime from the sat-phone but otherwise I don't want either of you to get noticed in any way."

"Deeks you don't have to do this alone. I'm sure Hetty would help you if you asked her."

"No Nell. Maybe Hetty would try but I do NOT trust Moseley to keep her hands off. Look what happened already. Sam is gone. Callen is gone. Hidoko is gone. So no, I'll handle it myself or die trying. I think the doctor is going to cut me loose by this time next week so hopefully things will be done and I'll be a distant memory around here. I will call you the day I get to where I'm going and then after that, . . . well we'll see. I will miss you guys but I need to do this."

It took another 10 days before the doctor would release Deeks. He gave him a prescription for antibiotics and mild pain pills and told him to not over exert himself or he would end up back in the hospital. All told, it was 21 days since the day the crap had hit the fan. He left the hospital and found his truck in the back of the parking lot where Nell had put it. He checked to make sure everything he needed was there and he found all his paper work Nell and Eric had put together for him and Kensi. He also found her ring and he put that on a very heavy duty chain around his neck. He found a letter from Nell on the seat that gave him several phone numbers that he may or may not need. He looked everything over and decided it was time. He made two calls before he left. He called Eva Espinoza in Loreto, Mexico to see if she had a room he could rent. She did, so Deeks told her he was leaving right away and to look for him later today. The second call was to an arms dealer that Max had worked for in the past. He needed a silenced long gun and an M72 law anti-tank weapon with 2 or 3 shells. "I can get those for ya Max. It's gonna cost ya though."

"After everything I did for you? Forget it man, I'll go someplace else and don't ask me for help ever again." Max tells him.

"Hold on Maxie. Just wait a minute now! How 'bout you owe me a favor and you can take them with you?"

"No deal! How 'bout I pay what you did and leave it at that?" Max comes back with.

"Alright. Meet me at this address in 2 hours and we'll get ya set up."

"Ok. See ya then." And Max hung up .

As Deeks pulled into Loreto he looked for the sheriff's office to find Eva. Finding it, he parked and went in search of her.

As soon as he opened the door he heard her, "Martin! How are you?"

"I'm well Eva. A little sore but all in all I'm feeling healthy. But staying here isn't about getting healthy." And then Deeks told her his story.

"I know of this General Vasquez. He's a vicious man and if there is anything I can do to help you, just ask."

"I need to find Kensi, Eva." Giving up the fight with his self-control and emotions he let them all out. "He took the only family I had Eva. I'm going to make him pay. I need to find out where he stays, where he goes, where he eats. Kensi is my rock, my solid ground, and without her, I will drift into the darkness. It will consume me, it will destroy me. Without her there is nothing but darkness. I'm not a killer Eva, I know there is a fine line between what is right and taking vengeance in your own hands. But this isn't vengeance, this is justice. I want justice for the innocent people he attacked, killed, and took from me, and justice for Kensi."

"I understand Martin, I truly do, but you need to understand one thing. The general always travels with the same 3 guards. They're his trusted protectors. He favors them with drugs and women. In turn, they do whatever he asks of them. Getting to him is almost an impossible task. You'll need help. I know of someone that has no love for the general who would be available to help you out." Eva states.

"No Eva. I need to do this alone. I can't risk anyone else getting hurt or possibly dying. Right now I need to do some research to figure some things out and by the time I get things lined up, I should be healthy enough to follow through." Feeling exhausted and spent, he went to his room to rest.

The first thing General Vasquez did after arriving at his hacienda was call out for his maid. "Rosa! I need you!"

She came running as she knows how he gets if he calls and it takes her to long to get to him. She still has bruises from the last time. "Yes General?"

"After my men get her up to the room adjoining mine, I'll need you to get her cleaned up. Also call my doctor and have him check her over."

"Yes General!" And Rosa scampered away.

The doctor showed up in no time at all as he, too, knows that defying the general results in broken bones and he needs his hands to work right. After looking the young lady over he informs the general that, other than bumps and bruises plus a possible mild concussion, she's in good shape. The general thanked him and then the doctor left as fast as he could . He did NOT want to know what's about to happen in that room.

The general ordered his men to tie her to the bed and Rosa to remove all of her clothes after his men leave the room. He moved a chair alongside the bed and watched with anticipation. As the clothes came off, he could see the woman was beautiful and will work nicely for his extracurricular activities. As Rosa finished her ministrations, the general fondled her breasts and rubbed his hand across her nether region. Oh yes, she'll do nicely.

General Vasquez left Spencer Williams home thinking of how they are possibly going to find his son and his son's mother. The general thought the brunette laying in bed at his home would know, but she didn't. After feeding her scopolamine the third day she was there, he had asked her all about the abduction and she had no idea about where Derrick or his mother were . He had thought that after having her for a month, that he would have grown tired of her and given her to his soldiers by now, but that wasn't the case. At least not yet. The nights he decides to visit her, there is scopolamine introduced in her evening meal. 15 minutes after dining, she becomes docile for around 6 to 8 hours doing whatever he asks of her. When he's done, Rosa bathes her and tends to her other female duties. Yes, he thought to himself, I'm going to keep her for myself for awhile yet.

As Kensi laid in bed, her mind tried to figure out what's going on. There are so many days that she can't remember anything about and she thinks she has been drugged. She has been here, tied down to this bed dressed only in panties, for a month already. There have been no demands of any type and she wondered all the time about her friends. Were they okay? Were they looking for her? Were they even alive? She longs for Deeks and if she knows anything, it's that if he is alive, he's looking for her. Giving up the fight with her self-control and emotions she let them all out. She cried for him because he doesn't even know where she was, or if she would ever see him again. She cried for them, for what that they were, for what they could have been. It seemed as if the tears would never stop coming. It seemed like everything around her was falling apart. Without him there was nothing but darkness. But deep in her heart, she knows he's coming. She doesn't know how he'll come, but he will, and with that thought , she drifted into slumber.

Deeks sat at the kitchen table with Eva having a cup of coffee and talking about what he was going to do today. He thought he had a lead to Kensi's where abouts but it was a false trail. " Eva, it's been 6 weeks and nothing yet. Not even a whisper of a girl the general took. Do you think maybe he killed her too?"

"What is your heart telling you?" She asked.

"That she is alive, out there somewhere." He gestured with his hand to the open desert.

"Then she is alive." She said.

"How can you be so sure?" He questioned.

"Because when you love someone the way you love Kensi, your heart knows when you have truly lost them." She said, laying a hand on Deeks shoulder for encouragement.

"Thanks Eva."

Two weeks later, Deeks finally hit pay-dirt. He found out where one of the general's personal guards liked to visit to relieve his _itch_ with the opposite sex. The man was a regular on Saturday nights. The following Saturday, Deeks was waiting for him. The guard parked his car behind the building and as soon as he left his vehicle, Deeks was on him like a jungle cat. He clubbed the guy in the back of his head rendering him unconscious. He loaded him in the bed of his truck and took him several miles into the desert. There he tied the guard up and waited for him to wake up. The guard had been a treasure trove of information but had no idea where the female was. He did however give up the names and locations of the other two guards. When Deeks was done with the man, he wanted to shoot him in the head. But he didn't murder people. So he decided to let him go. His legs worked and they were free but his hands remained tied. It may take him several hours to get out of the desert, but he would still be alive. He doubted the man would let it be known that he'd been taken and talked. From what he'd heard of the general, that way was sure death. With that thought, he left.

It took Deeks another two weeks to catch up with the other two guards. They seemed to be more alert than the first one. He found them on a dirt road coming from a town a couple hours from Loreto. So far the first guards info had proven invaluable. Deeks shot out the front tire causing the truck to swerve into the gulley on the side of the road. As the guards crawled out of the truck to look at what happened, Deeks shot one. Kensi would be so proud of him. He shot him the same place she shoots her paper targets. As he walked up to the other guard he pulled his weapon and held the remaining guard at bay. "If you don't want to end up like your friend here, you're going to talk to me. Where is the general keeping the female he took 2 months ago?"

"He keeps her in a bedroom next to his at his hacienda. He uses her quite a bit. In fact, she has been there longer than any of the others. I think though, that he may be growing tired of her as he mentioned something last night about giving her to the local whore house next week."

"Where does the general live? How many guards does he have? Does he leave the hacienda and if so when?"

The guard told Deeks everything he was asked, thinking it would save him. It didn't. Deeks couldn't take the chance that one of them would talk, so steeled himself and took the back of his head off. He turned to deal with the groin shot man laying on the ground, thinking he may need to put him out of his misery. He found the man had bled out and was already dead . Two and three down. It had taken Deeks two months but now he knew where Kensi was .

The next morning, Deeks grabbed the M72 LAW, all the shells he had for it, his silenced long gun, and left with Eva's words in his ears. "Good luck Martin! Bring her back!" Three hours later found Deeks on the hill overlooking the general's hacienda. Through his binoculars, he could see two roving patrols but no dogs. There are two other guards at the gate. He also noted the general's car on the grounds, so he was here also. Time to get his girl back. He took the long gun to drop the two patrols and then used the M72 on the gate. He fired all three shells. By his count, there were no guards left. There wasn't much of **anything** left. He grabbed the MP5 and his Smith and Wesson and ventured forth. As he got closer to the hacienda, he could hear someone yelling but wasn't sure what it was all about. Something about guards and needing help. He didn't plan on being here much longer though, so he paid it no never mind. He slowly crept through the front door and found no one there as he went deeper into the house. Behind a thick door, he heard that same person screaming into what he thinks might be a phone. He rethought his original idea and decided to hurry things along. He opened the door and there stood the general with a phone in one hand and a gun in the other. Deeks took careful aim and shot him in the shoulder and when the general fell to the floor, Deeks was on him. He shoved the barrel of his gun into the general's right ear and asked , "Where is she? Tell me and you live!"

"She's upstairs in the first room on the right." He replied, not so brave without his guards .

"She better be ok or I'll be back." Deeks growled . He tied the general up with the curtain rope and went looking for his Kensi. When he opened the door he saw her immediately. He was next to her in the blink of an eye and holding her. He looked her over as best he could as he was in a hurry to get out of there and she looked alright. He needed to find her some clothes though. Rosa came through the door and almost fell over at seeing him. Deeks pointed his gun at her and demanded for clothes for Kensi. She got them and helped Kensi get dressed and then Deeks took Kensi by the hand and led her downstairs. He asked her to wait by the door for him as he had something he needed to do. He walked back into the room he had the general in.

"You're very lucky I found her and she isn't hurt." Deeks told him.

The general felt relieved to know he was going to be spared but inside his mind he was already planning on finding this shaggy haired man again and take care of him.

"There is one thing more I need from you. What is Spencer Williams' phone number? I would like to talk to him."

The general told him and when he was done he saw Deeks pull his gun and point it at him. "You said you would leave me live if she was alright."

Coldly Deeks told him, "I lied." And shot him in the head. This time he felt no remorse. He knew the type, he would never have rested until he found and killed both of them. Deeks thought to himself that justice is almost served. Not quite, but almost. Soon he hopes. He collected Kensi at the front door helped her out to the truck and left the compound.

That night he took the encrypted sat phone and dialed Spencer Williams' number. When he answered , Deeks asked , "How about we make a little deal?"

Spencer asked , "Who is this?"

Deeks responded with, "I'm the man that can tell you where your son is."

"What type of deal do you have in mind?" he queried .

"One beneficial to both of us."

"Which is?"

"I will tell you where he is on one condition. You take his mother also and NEVER let her back into the states. Your son needs both of his parents. While you are a bad man with a very bad occupation, you were kind to your son. If you break the deal, I WILL find you and end you. Just like General Vasquez."

Spencer hesitated for just a second before he agreed to the conditions.

Deeks gave him everything he needed to get his son and the boy's mother. Spencer didn't kill his family, that was General Vasquez. But it was Moseley that started the whole miserable operation. And NOW justice was served.


	2. Chapter 2

Only Darkness Without Sunshine 2

 _ **A/N This chapter was done when I decided I really couldn't post it. But I am, as I also scribbled together an alternate ending.**_

 _ **A/N 2**_ **As always, the magnificent nherbie viewed this, corrected things and here it is. Anything messed up now is on me.**

Chapter 2 - And more darkness

As Deeks and Kensi left General Vasquez's compound, Deeks noticed a tendril of smoke coming from the far corner of the hacienda. The section he had not gone into. Within a second, he saw Rosa storming through what's left of the front gate in General Vasquez's high-end, top of the line Range Rover. And she wasn't hesitating in getting away from the place. Deeks decided it may be in his best interests to do the same and started driving faster. Within moments, the whole place went up in a huge fireball. Deeks thought to himself that maybe General Vasquez had some type of dead-man switch that was activated. He watched Rosa head east towards the Gulf so Deeks went west towards the ocean. It took a little longer for them to get down to Loreto but he felt it was the smart thing to do. Deeks really wanted to talk to Kensi about what happened to her but thought it wise to wait until later this evening.

When they rolled into Loreto, Deeks could hardly feel his hand from Kensi's grip on it all the way here and he swore his arm will be bruised from her other hand. She would not let him go. She very seldom looked away from him as though he was going to run away or something. Deeks parked his truck behind Eva's house, collected Kensi and brought her upstairs to their room where he sat her down. He explained to her about the alias he had created for her and for him. He told her also that their aliases were married. He got all the paper work out of his lock box and showed her. She looked through it all, smiled sadly and then demurely looked up through her eye lashes as she asked Deeks, "Are we still engaged? Will we ever be married for real? Are we even still a couple?"

Deeks smiled at her as he reached inside his shirt to unfasten the chain he had her ring on. He handed it to her and said, "If you will still have me."

Kensi was up and had her arms around him, kissing the air out of his lungs before he could blink. She was hugging him so hard he thought his healed ribs were going to break again. Deeks still hadn't told her about Callen and Sam. He knew he had to but wanted to wait until later. She needed a little time to get used to not being held captive yet. He thought after supper would be a good time. But Deeks forgot one important thing . . . The best laid plans of mice and men . . . Kensi looked pretty tired so they laid down for a little nap before supper and as soon as he was sure she was asleep, Deeks got up and took a shower to get rid of all the grime from the day. As he walked back into the room wearing only a towel, Kensi was awake and watching his every move. He could tell when she saw the new bullet wound scars and chastised himself for being so careless. He should have put on a shirt.

"What happened there Deeks?" she asked of him.

Deeks sat alongside of her and told her almost everything. He didn't say anything about his plans for Moseley. Kensi jumped up and ran outside. She had to get away from everything. In her years with NCIS she had lost two agents . . . Dom and Renko . . . until today when she was told about Callen and Sam, her brothers. She had almost lost Deeks too and if that would have happened, she would have been lost. No one would have seen her ever again. She i was having trouble processing everything. They should have listened to Deeks before they left and planned it a little better. Damn Moseley! Just then she could feel him . . . standing behind her . . . watching . . . waiting. For her. "I've lost my family." Kensi told Deeks.

"Not all of them." Deeks walked up behind her and put his arms around her and just held her. She turned to face him and the flood gates opened. She had never cried so hard or for so long in her memory. But eventually the tears slowed and she settled down. She asked Deeks, "So now what? What are we going to do?"

Deeks came back with, "We need to stay here for a while as Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. I need to be sure no one is searching for us. The General has a lot of people that could be looking for us. He was on the phone yelling at someone when I came for you. They may know our names and what we look like so I think we should give it a week or two."

Kensi started to smile like the cat that ate the canary and asked , "Just you and me? In Mexico? Alone? Oh, whatever shall we do?" And she launched herself at Deeks.

Hours later, after supper, Deeks fired up a sat phone and called Nell. As he waited for the call to connect, he looked towards the love of his life and relived the nightmare of almost losing her. Losing her would have put him in the ground, he knows that in his heart. Right then, Nell answered , "Hello? Deeks?"

"Yes Nell, it's me and I have our girl. We need to stay down here for just a bit longer to make sure no one is looking for us." Deeks told Nell everything that had happened since he called her when he got to Loreto. He left nothing out. But, again, he said nothing of Moseley.

Nell told Deeks, "Hetty retired almost a month ago. Losing Sam and Callen was the last straw. She could no longer do the job the way it needed to be done so she called Director Vance, told him over the phone, and sent her letter of resignation by mail the next day. Director Vance showed up here two days later and told Moseley that I would be the new Operations Manager of OSP Los Angeles. Moseley didn't like that but there wasn't much she could do about it. He tasked me with putting together a new team. So, my next question is . . . what are you and Kensi going to do? Coming back?"

"Honestly Nell? I have no idea what we're going to do. I can't speak for Kensi and I'm still undecided so I really have no answer for you right now. Sorry."

"I thought as much Deeks. Take your time."

"I will Nell. I need to wrap my head around the fact that the love of my life is back with me first. That's my whole world at the moment . . . Kensi." , Finished, they broke the connection and Deeks went back inside to be with Kensi.

The next day, he and Kensi were sitting outside soaking up the warmth of the sun when something caught Deeks attention. The guard he let live was showing a picture of him and Kensi to Eva. He saw her shake her head no and the guy walked back to his truck with another soldier/guard.

That night at supper, Eva told them of what happened at work today. "I saw him Eva. He was asking about Kensi and I. Right?"

"Yes," Eva replied . "He also told me his name. It was Hector, General Vasquez's nephew."

"Crap!" Marty exclaimed . "We're going to need to change our looks now. How is your hair cutting experience Eva?"

An hour later and Deeks had some very short hair. It looked more like a long flat top and it's almost black in color. Kensi's hair was cut in a 'bob' and colored red. She didn't look anything like the Kensi that stole his heart. "Kens? I think we need to keep a low profile for a week or two and then get the hell out of Loreto!"

"I agree Deeks. We really can't go right now as he may be watching the town or having someone watching. We'll just stay under their radar for a week or two and then leave."

"We need to start using our alias's names now Fern"

Yes we do Martin. Husband of mine." And then giggled .

Two weeks later, Deeks called Nell again and told her that he and Kensi were going to be leaving for the coast in a day or two and that they planned to stay there for a week in a resort. Deeks finally asked her, " Nell, how are things going up there?"

"Some strange things happened last week. Mosley never showed up for work and when we sent an agent to her home, it was found deserted. The closets were empty and there were no personal items to be found. It's like she went into hiding or something. There has been no ransom demands nor any clues of where she went." Nell stated . "Director Vance showed up two days ago and took over running OSP until he finds someone to take over. He's hoping to find Moseley, but I think deep down he holds no hope."

"Maybe she heard something that forced her into going into hiding. Hector, General Vasquez's nephew is looking for Kensi and I. So, we changed our looks and kept a low profile around here in case he, or someone else was keeping an eye on the town. Maybe he's looking for them also. OR, maybe Spencer Williams found her?"

"That's what we thought also but we don't think so. No one has seen or heard of him since Derrick was taken. He's another one that has fallen off the face of the earth. No one has seen or heard from him at all."

"Nell, if things work out the way we hope, Kensi and I will be back in a month or so. We're just taking our time . . . just in case. Talk later Nell." And Deeks broke the connection.

Deeks thought about Moseley disappearing and felt that justice was now served. He went to look for Kensi and when he found her, he engulfed her in a hug and asked ."Whatcha say Fern? Ready to leave tonight and head for the coast?"

"Oh Martin, you say the sweetest things. I'll start packing right now so as soon as it's daylight, we can leave."

"Now that sounds great Fern!"

Morning came faster than either of them could believe. As they started getting their travel items ready, Deeks gave Eva a card with Nell's phone number on it. "Eva, if you ever need me, call this number and she will get in touch with me."

"I will do that Martin. It really was good seeing you again after all the years." And then gave him and Kensi hugs good-bye.

As they walked out the back door, Deeks saw a flash in the distance and saw Kensi fall. As he ran to her, he felt an incredible pain for a micro-second and then blackness. Seconds later the blackness cleared and everything was bright and clear. Confused, he looked around and in the distance he could see some people so he walked towards them. As he grew nearer, he saw one of them was Kensi and she was holding out her arms to him. Standing behind her were Sam and Callen, big smiles on their faces. Behind Sam was Michelle and standing alongside of Michelle are Hunter, Renko, and Hidoko. And walking with a long stride towards the group, was Granger. Deeks knew he was home with his family now.

Eva heard something fall outside her back door and thinking Kensi or Martin had dropped something, she went outside to look. What she found made her sick to her stomach. Both of them had been shot in the head. She immediately went back inside to call the number Martin had only just given to her.

Nell's phone started to ring and when she saw the number she answered with, "Hey Deeks! You and Kensi on the way?" All she heard was quiet and just knew something was wrong. Deeks was a lot of things, but quiet was not one of them.

"Ms. Jones, this is Eva Espinoza. The sheriff of Loreto Mexico. You may remember me. I have some terrible news for you."

"Tell me! Tell me now! Please!" Nell shrieked .

"Kens and Martin are dead. They both were shot in the head not 10 minutes ago. I am calling you to let you know they're being moved to the town morgue. What should I do with them?"

"I will talk to a few people and get a marine chopper out of Pendleton to come down there and retrieve their bodies for internment up here. It should be there before the end of the day. Thank you very much Eva. I need to go." And broke the connection.

Nell buried Deeks and Kensi alongside Michelle, Sam, and Callen. The whole family was finally together.

Two days after Nell and Eric buried Kensi and Deeks, a news article came across her computer about a yacht blowing up off the coast of Greece. She received notice of it only because she had flagged Spencer Williams and it was his yacht. The only body recovered was that of Shay Moseley.

A/N 3 The next chapter is the alternate ending.


	3. Chapter 3

Only Darkness Without Sunshine - 3

A/N - I hope this makes up for the first two chapters.

A/N - 2 This was edited by nherbie. A special friend.

Chapter 3 - Alternate Ending

As Deeks and Kensi left General Vasquez's compound, Deeks noticed a tendril of smoke coming from the far corner of the hacienda. The section he had not gone into. Within a second, he saw Rosa storming through what's left of the front gate in General Vasquez's high-end, top of the line Range Rover. And she wasn't hesitating in getting away from the place. Deeks decided it may be in his best interests to do the same and started driving faster. Within moments, the whole place went up in a huge fireball. Deeks thought to himself that maybe General Vasquez had some type of dead-man switch that was activated. He watched Rosa head east towards the Gulf so Deeks went west towards the ocean. It took a little longer for them to get down to Loreto but he felt it was the smart thing to do. Deeks really wanted to talk to Kensi about what happened to her but thought it wise to wait until later this evening.

When they rolled into Loreto, Deeks could hardly feel his hand from Kensi's grip on it all the way here and he swore his arm will be bruised from her other hand. She would not let him go. She very seldom looked away from him as though he was going to run away or something. Deeks parked his truck behind Eva's house, collected Kensi and brought her upstairs to their room where he sat her down. He explained to her about the alias he had created for her and for him. He told her also that their aliases were married. He got all the paper work out of his lock box and showed her. She looked through it all, smiled sadly and then demurely looked up through her eye lashes as she asked Deeks, "Are we still engaged? Will we ever be married for real? Are we even still a couple?"

Deeks smiled at her as he reached inside his shirt to unfasten the chain he had her ring on. He handed it to her and said, "If you will still have me."

Kensi was up and had her arms around him, kissing the air out of his lungs before he could blink. She was hugging him so hard he thought his healed ribs were going to break again. Deeks still hadn't told her about Callen and Sam. He knew he had to but wanted to wait until later. She needed a little time to get used to not being held captive yet. He thought after supper would be a good time. But Deeks forgot one important thing . . . The best laid plans of mice and men . . . Kensi looked pretty tired so they laid down for a little nap before supper and as soon as he was sure she was asleep, Deeks got up and took a shower to get rid of all the grime from the day. As he walked back into the room wearing only a towel, Kensi was awake and watching his every move. He could tell when she saw the new bullet wound scars and chastised himself for being so careless. He should have put on a shirt.

"What happened there Deeks?" she asked of him.

Deeks sat alongside of her and told her almost everything. He didn't say anything about his plans for Moseley. Kensi jumped up and ran outside. She had to get away from everything. In her years with NCIS she had lost two agents . . . Dom and Renko . . . until today when she was told about Callen and Sam, her brothers. She had almost lost Deeks too and if that would have happened, she would have been lost. No one would have seen her ever again. She was having trouble processing everything. They should have listened to Deeks before they left and planned it a little better. Damn Moseley! Just then she could feel him . . . standing behind her . . . watching . . . waiting. For her. "I've lost my family." Kensi told Deeks.

"Not all of them." Deeks walked up behind her and put his arms around her and just held her. She turned to face him and the flood gates opened. She had never cried so hard or for so long in her memory. But eventually the tears slowed and she settled down. She asked Deeks, "So now what? What are we going to do?"

Deeks came back with, "We need to stay here for a while as Mr. and Mrs. Andrews. I need to be sure no one is searching for us. The General has a lot of people that could be looking for us. He was on the phone yelling at someone when I came for you. They may know our names and what we look like so I think we should give it a week or two."

Kensi started to smile like the cat that ate the canary and asked , "Just you and me? In Mexico? Alone? Oh, whatever shall we do?" And she launched herself at Deeks.

Hours later, after supper, Deeks fired up a sat phone and called Nell. As he waited for the call to connect, he looked towards the love of his life and relived the nightmare of almost losing her. Losing her would have put him in the ground, he knows that in his heart. Right then, Nell answered , "Hello? Deeks?"

"Yes Nell, it's me and I have our girl. We need to stay down here for just a bit longer to make sure no one is looking for us." Deeks told Nell everything that had happened since he called her when he got to Loreto. He left nothing out. But, again, he said nothing of Moseley.

Nell told Deeks, "Hetty retired almost a month ago. Losing Sam and Callen was the last straw. She could no longer do the job the way it needed to be done so she called Director Vance, told him over the phone, and sent her letter of resignation by mail the next day. Director Vance showed up here two days later and told Moseley that I would be the new Operations Manager of OSP Los Angeles. Moseley didn't like that but there wasn't much she could do about it. He tasked me with putting together a new team. So, my next question is . . . what are you and Kensi going to do? Coming back?"

"Honestly Nell? I have no idea what we're going to do. I can't speak for Kensi and I'm still undecided so I really have no answer for you right now. Sorry."

"I thought as much Deeks. Take your time."

"I will Nell. I need to wrap my head around the fact that the love of my life is back with me first. That's my whole world at the moment . . . Kensi.", Finished, they broke the connection and Deeks went back inside to be with Kensi.

The next day, he and Kensi were sitting outside soaking up the warmth of the sun when something caught Deeks attention. The guard he let live was showing a picture of him and Kensi to Eva. He saw her shake her head no and the guy walked back to his truck with another soldier/guard.

That night at supper, Eva told them of what happened at work today. "I saw him Eva. He was asking about Kensi and I. Right?"

"Yes," Eva replied. "He also told me his name. It was Hector, General Vasquez's nephew."

"Crap!" Marty exclaimed . "We're going to need to change our looks now. How is your hair cutting experience Eva?"

An hour later and Deeks had some very short hair. It looked more like a long flat top and it's almost black in color. Kensi's hair was cut in a 'bob' and colored red. She didn't look anything like the Kensi that stole his heart. "Kens? I think we need to keep a low profile for a week or two and then get the hell out of Loreto!"

"I agree Deeks. We really can't go right now as he may be watching the town or having someone watching. We'll just stay under their radar for a week or two and then leave."

"We need to start using our alias's names now Fern"

"Yes we do Martin. Husband of mine." And then giggled .

Two weeks later, Deeks called Nell again and told her that he and Kensi were going to be leaving for the coast in a day or two and that they planned to stay there for a week in a resort. Deeks finally asked her, " Nell, how are things going up there?"

"Some strange things happened last week. Mosley never showed up for work and when we sent an agent to her home, it was found deserted. The closets were empty and there were no personal items to be found. It's like she went into hiding or something. There has been no ransom demands nor any clues of where she went." Nell stated. "Director Vance showed up two days ago and took over running OSP until he finds someone to take over. He's hoping to find Moseley, but I think deep down he holds no hope."

"Maybe she heard something that forced her into going into hiding. Hector, General Vasquez's nephew is looking for Kensi and I. So, we changed our looks and kept a low profile around here in case he, or someone else was keeping an eye on the town. Maybe he's looking for them also. OR, maybe Spencer Williams found her?"

"That's what we thought also but we don't think so. No one has seen or heard of him since Derrick was taken. He's another one that has fallen off the face of the earth. No one has seen or heard from him at all."

"Nell, if things work out the way we hope, Kensi and I will be back in a month or so. We're just taking our time . . . just in case. Talk later Nell." And Deeks broke the connection.

Deeks thought about Moseley disappearing and felt that justice was now served. He went to look for Kensi and when he found her, he engulfed her in a hug and asked ."Whatcha say Fern? Ready to leave tonight and head for the coast?"

"Oh Martin, you say the sweetest things. I'll start packing right now so as soon as it's dark, we can leave."

"Now that sounds great Fern!"

They drove for the better part of 3 hours before they found a place with a vacancy sign and stopped. As Deeks was checking in, he spotted a picture of the two of them hanging on the wall alongside the room keys. He felt really good that he and Kensi had changed the way they looked.

The clerk looked at him, then the picture and continued giving him his room key. These weren't the people Hector was looking for.

Deeks took the key and left the office. Once he got outside, he breathed a sigh of relief and told Kensi what had transpired in the office. He could see the color drain from her face. "We're going to need to do something about him Martin. Our luck may not hold up much longer."

"Fern, things are going to work out. We should be across the border in a week or two. I'm thinking of staying in a resort for a week and then heading up the coast. We should take our time as most people on the run, always try to run fast to escape. But Fern and Martin Andrews are just down here enjoying the sights and each other."

Hearing that, Kensi took his hand and led him into their room. Nothing was heard of them until check out the following day.

Deeks headed up the coast and when he was roughly a couple hours from San Diego, they found a resort. They signed up for a week long package that included their meals and drinks. When they left the resort a week later they felt like the search had to have passed them by. Little did they know what was ahead of them. 30 minutes after leaving the resort, Deeks spotted a check point ahead. He felt confident that they wouldn't be recognized so slowed down and proceeded forward. To late he saw Hector was the one looking at papers and quickly grabbed his Beretta from the side of the door. Kensi, seeing Deeks grabbing his gun, did the same and readied herself for whatever may develop. Luckily for Kensi and Deeks the checkpoint was in the open and not many people were there as they pulled up to the gate. When Hector stepped up to the side of the car he didn't recognize Kensi or Deeks. He asked Deeks what he was doing in Mexico. Deeks told him he stayed at the resort for a week. He could see recognition flare across Hectors face. "I remember that drawl, I have found you! Show me your hands and vacate your vehicle!"

"Gladly," Deeks told him, then tilted his gun upwards as he shot him and Kensi took out the other guard. He let no grass grow under their feet as they leave the area very fast. Deeks thought to himself as he drove toward San Diego about what had happened. He maybe should have taken care of Hector when he had him in the desert but that would have been murder and then he would be just as bad as they were.

6 months later found Deeks waiting at the end of the aisle waiting for his soon to be bride. When they first got back to Los Angeles, Nell and Eric put Martin Andrews and Fern Macado back in the box and brought back to life, Kensi Blye and Martin Deeks. They both decided they were done with any type of law enforcement and instead bought themselves a Bed and Breakfast. The wedding was everything Kensi wanted. The weather held and the beach was beautiful as the sun began to set, making the sky a riot of warm colors. Both their moms were in attendance along with Eric and Nell. They had tried to find Hetty, but she had disappeared. Or so they thought, unaware of the eyes that followed the whole event from the pier off to their left.

When the groom kissed the bride to the sound of cheers, a soft voice said. "Congratulations you two. You deserve it. If only with Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna had been here to see such a special moment." She looked up at the sky and smile. "Then again, maybe they are."


End file.
